


Drawn to you

by Zombiegirl1031



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Forbidden Love, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 12:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3120512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombiegirl1031/pseuds/Zombiegirl1031
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has been transferred to a new job in New York at stark towers. Where she meets all these new friend and the man of her dreams..and his beautiful wife.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawn to you

I waved goodbye to Jane and got on the airplane. I couldn't say I was sad to leave New Mexico but it was home but it was time to start a new chapter of my life. I couldn't believe I was going to go work for stark towers and get to meet the avengers. Well I meet Thor and Loki but I get to meet Captin America and Bruce banner and black widow and hawk eye and iron man!! As soon as they said we could have our phones out I put in my headphones and took a short nap. When I woke up we where about to land. 

I get of the plain and see a red haired woman waiting for me by the door.   
"Are you ms.lewis?" I nod.   
"I'm agent Natasha Romanov. I'm here to take you to stark towers."  
"Oh ok sweet." I say grabbing my bags and following her out to a car. She popped the trunk so I could throw my bags in. I climbed in the passenger seat.   
"Ok so let me give you the run down. You will live in stark towers like the rest of us." I nod.   
"Would you like to know who is dating who to not have any awkward conversations?" I nod.   
"Ok so im dating Clint aka Hawkeyes. Steve aka Captin America is with Maria hill and Tony and pepper are married...but between you and me they aren't happly married and I think if one of them could find someone else they would brake up."   
"Wow. You know a lot. You must be a kick ass spy." She smiles and I see the stark buliding start to appear. We pull into the parking garage. "Welcome to your new home Darcy." I smile and we walk in. 

Everyone is waiting in the sitting room in room but its more like a pint house. "Everyone this is Darcy" I smile and scan the room...but I stop dead when I make eye contact with who I think is Tony and at his side is im guessing pepper who Tony has an arm around the waist of also. I smile at them and look over everyone else agin. We all get to know each other and I yawn. "Hey Tony show Darcy to her room she looks tired as hell." Bruce says starting to clean up with Steve and Maria. Tony nods and walks over to me smiling. I feel my heart beat alittle fast and we both walk to the door. 

"So Darcy how do you like everyone so far?" He asks pushing the elevator button.   
"They are nice." I say my eyes darting to his and I feel my cheeks redden.   
"Ah so you have a crush in someone?....is is Brucie?" He asks I laugh.   
"No but we can okay the guessing game you get three guesses and you used one so two left." I say smiling. He laughs.   
"Ok...loki?" I bite my lower lip smile and shake my head.   
"Give me a hint." He says laughing.   
"They aren't single."   
"Me?" He says teasingly and wiggleing his eyebrows. I don't make a sound I just stand there and look at my black high tops.   
"Ok I did my three guesses now who is it?" I look at him and I know I'm blushing.   
"Me?!" He asks in disbelief. I nod and bite my lip.   
"Why?"   
"I don't know its just when I saw you I felt drawn to you." I say he looks at me and smirks.   
"I just have that affect on people." He wiggles his eyebrows agin and I laugh. We step off the elevator and he walks me to my room. He unlocks the door and goes in. 

"Ok so bath room, kitchen, living room, bed room-" he winks at me when he says that. "And dining room."   
"Tony what would your wife say if she knew you where flirting with me?" I ask half teasing half serious. He shruggs and I roll my eyes. He walks towards to door and I walk him out. I go to open the door.   
"Darcy?" I turn and look at him and he pins me to the door. I don't try to fight i don't want to. He leans down and kisses me. I kiss back.   
'Darcy what are you doing? He is married and older!' The voice in the back of my head says. I pull back.   
"Tony your married and the age diffrence...." He sighs.   
"I know but I feel drawn to you I don't know how to explain it Darcy." I nod and step away from the door. He steps past me and leaves. I go bang my head into a wall.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a Tony and Darcy one cause there really wasn't any and I wanted to see how it would work out.


End file.
